


Я не выбираю

by sicksadperson



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sicksadperson/pseuds/sicksadperson
Summary: Меньше всего Хлое было нужно, чтобы кто-то распорол себе живот и преподнёс свои кровоточащие внутренности ей на подносе.





	Я не выбираю

**Что могло случиться**

_— К тому же с тобой всё настолько…_

_— …настолько просто._

Хлоя решительно толкнула дверь отделения скорой помощи. У неё была одна цель: найти Дэвиса. Им нужно было поговорить; точнее, ей нужно было кое-что сказать, а ему послушать.

— Хлоя? — он стоял у входа в приёмное отделение и смотрел на неё как бездомный щенок, который не ждёт от жизни ничего, кроме очередного пинка. Она чуть не растеряла всю решимость. — Ты в порядке? Что ты здесь делаешь?

Вряд ли он забыл, что при их последней встрече Хлоя сказала, что будет лучше, если они перестанут видеться.

— Ты не имеешь права спрашивать меня об этом.

Дэвис спокоен и слишком хорошо держит себя в руках, думала Хлоя. Чёртов ублюдок. Её самоконтроль рушился с каждым проведенным вместе мгновением.

— Вообще-то это ты пришла ко мне на работу и…

— Нет, — перебила она. — До этого. Ты не можешь спрашивать меня о моих чувствах. Я выхожу замуж. Я выхожу замуж и я счастлива. Я не собираюсь тебе ничего доказывать.

— Если ты не собираешься мне ничего доказывать, то зачем ты здесь? — мягко спросил Дэвис.

Вопрос застал её врасплох. Она открыла рот, собираясь что-то сказать, перечислись все причины, по которым Дэвис должен оставить в покое её жизнь, работу, мысли, но все они рассыпались, как только он сделал шаг к ней. Он так близко, казалось бы, протяни руку и возьми; живое воплощение всего, чего у неё не было, но о чём она всегда мечтала.

За этой мыслью пришло осознание, что приходить к нему в больницу выяснять отношения ( _Какие отношения? Она помолвлена с другим!_ ), было не самой лучшей затеей. И что держать дистанцию было целиком и полностью её идеей.

— Ты мне тогда так и не ответила, Хлоя. Ты помогала мне из-за личного комплекса Матери Терезы или по какой-то другой причине? — Дэвис почти повторил вопрос, который задал ей два дня назад; тот самый, что перевернул её уютный мирок вверх дном и в итоге привёл Хлою сюда.

Она машинально провела пальцем по гладкой поверхности обручального кольца и поняла, что именно в эту секунду её ответ на него меняется.

**Что должно было случиться**

Она с трудом проглотила подступивший к горлу комок, избегая смотреть в глаза своему лучшему другу.

— Хлоя, в чём дело? — заботливо спросил Кларк. Правильный, честный, благородный Кларк. Спасающий всех: от котят на дереве и случайных прохожих до закоренелых негодяев и, собственно, неё.

Она обещала не предавать. Она обещала хранить чужую тайну.

Сейчас она собиралась нарушить оба обещания.

— Это Дэвис, — в ужасе прошептала она. — Я уверена, что это он убивает людей в городе.

**Чего не случилось**

— Я понимаю, но я не готов тебя отпустить. Я буду ждать столько, сколько потребуется. Ты знаешь, где меня найти.

Самым правильным решением было бы развернуться и уйти как можно дальше от Дэвиса и его отчаянного и неуместного признания. Зачем оно ей? Через неделю Хлоя выходит замуж за любимого мужчину, она счастлива. Чёрт, да у неё прямо сейчас каталог свадебных тортов в сумочке, а после обеда ей выбирать и заказывать букет невесты.

Меньше всего ей было нужно, чтобы кто-то распорол себе живот и преподнёс свои кровоточащие внутренности ей на подносе.

Но Хлоя хотела знать.

— Почему? — она не поворачивалась к нему лицом. — Почему я?

— Я уже тебе говорил, — звук его голоса мягкий, словно бархатный, но не скрывал боли, которая текла по венам. — С тобой всё легко и просто. Что-то между нами есть, какая-то связь. То, чего я никогда до этого не чувствовал, и ты призналась, что и ты тоже.

Она ощутила его совсем близко, но не слышала, как он подошёл. Хлоя всё ещё стояла к нему спиной; по позвоночнику поползли мурашки, и возникло ощущение, что сзади неё не Дэвис, а опасный хищник.

Инстинкты кричали ей: «Бежать, бежать как можно быстрее!».

— Дэвис, я помолвлена.

— Я знаю.

— Я… я не совсем нормальная, — давилась словами Хлоя. — Во всех смыслах.

Хлоя ощущала его горячее дыхание макушкой.

— Это хорошо, — усмехнулся он куда-то ей в волосы. — Потому что я тоже.

Он бережно взял её за плечи и развернул лицом к себе. Хлоя в панике старалась вспомнить, почему не стоит говорить о том, о чём они в данный момент разговаривали. Вместо этого она сказала:

— Связь между нами действительно есть.

— Да, — согласился Дэвис. Смотреть на его губы было очень плохой идеей.

Когда в этот раз Дэвис провёл ладонью по её щеке, большим пальцем задевая губы, а затем наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Хлою, остановить его было выше её сил.

**Чему не суждено было случиться**

Она сделала свой выбор.

Они сбежали вместе, как пара сумасшедших влюблённых подростков; счастливый конец трагичной по своей сути истории. Может, Дэвис и не был тем человеком, которого она любила пол своей жизни или тем, кто обещал всегда быть рядом, пока смерть не разлучит их, но он был тем, для кого само существование не представлялось возможным без неё.

Он выбрал её ещё до того, как она осознала, что у неё тоже есть выбор.

Хлоя не строила иллюзий; она знала, что грязи под её ногтями достаточно. Мир давно перестал для неё делиться на чёрное и белое. Если миру нужно быть в оттенках серого, чтобы существовать, у неё нет с этим проблем. Есть угрызения совести, точащее чувство безысходности, рыдания наедине с собой при включенном душе в ванной дешёвого мотеля, но по сравнению с возможным концом света разве это проблемы?

Дэвис старался, как мог. В условиях вынужденного сосуществования он уважал её личное пространство, интересовался её мнением, как по важным вещам, так и сущим мелочам, и всегда учитывал её пожелания. Они много разговаривали: он рассказывал о жизни в приютах, о примечательных случаях на работе, и подростках, которым помог, подрабатывая в реабилитационном центре, а Хлоя делилась воспоминаниями о детстве в Метрополисе, работе в Дэйли Плэнет и своём отце.

— Я бы хотел с ним познакомиться, — улыбнулся Дэвис после истории про Гейба и её четырнадцатый день рождения. Тот, на который он поручил Лоис купить Хлое подарок, и та приволокла шесть пакетов из Victoria’s secret.

— Он в программе защиты свидетелей. Мы редко видимся.

— Мне жаль, — искренне сказал он и позволил себе обнять её чуть крепче и чуть дольше обычного. Хлоя настолько соскучилась по человеческому теплу, что спрятала лицо, уткнувшись ему в шею. Иллюзия защиты и надежности.

— Господи, Хлоя… Что ты со мной делаешь? — прошептал Дэвис прежде чем пройтись дорожкой из поцелуев от её виска до уголка губ. Хлою словно окатило ведром ледяной воды.

Вплоть до этого момента Дэвис был идеальным джентльменом, не давая даже повода усомниться в себе. Но он не святой. Хлоя знала, что он хочет её; чёрт, да все знали об этом: Кларк, Джимми, Лоис, Оливер, даже Эмиль. Любовь это была или одержимость — дело десятое. Важно, что она сама взяла его ладонь и прижала её к коже живота под своей футболкой. Важно, что не отводила взгляда, не оставляя даже шанса сомневаться в её намерениях. Важно, что когда Дэвис двигался в ней, повторяя как заклинание её имя, с её губ слетало его.

Раз в неделю она отправляла сообщения Кларку и Лоис, тщательно заметая следы, чтобы у Оливера и остальных не было возможности их найти. Она писала, что всё в порядке, чтобы Кларк думал, что всё в порядке: меньше шансов, что он сорвётся и сделает какую-нибудь глупость (например, найдёт их), чем поставит под удар всю планету.

К тому же, вполне возможно, что в будущем, далёком или не очень, ей предстоит вести с ним переговоры. Хлоя скучала по Кларку, по своей прежней жизни, но у неё всегда был запасной план. Люди, которые сбегают, чтобы им не пришлось принимать трудные решения, мучаются чувством вины — и Дэвис мучился за них двоих. Хлоя не безмолвный созерцатель — она стратег. Она знала, что в любой момент может вернуться, и Кларк примет её назад. Пусть ей будет уже не взобраться так высоко на пьедестал, на котором она была для него все эти годы, но тронуть её Кларк не позволит никому. А дальше она сыграет на его комплексе мессии и попробует выбить у него и Оливера разумную сделку для Дэвиса.

Поэтому Хлоя нужна Дэвису больше воздуха; в нормальном мире у них не было бы шансов. Но они выбрали друг друга, и принять это решение было на удивление просто.

А о последствиях они подумают позже, например, на смертном одре. Вполне вероятно, что ждать осталось не так уж и долго.

**Что случилось на самом деле**

— Хлоя, это же я, — взмолился Дэвис.

Она медленно покачала головой, не сводя с него испуганного взгляда. Осторожный шаг назад, второй; убраться как можно дальше от человека, которого она слепо считала своим другом.

— Нет, — твёрдо сказала Хлоя. — Дэвис Блум умер в тот момент, когда начал убивать. Прогнил в монстра.

Он дернулся как от хлыста, а Хлоя продолжала отступать, пока не почувствовала спиной успокаивающее тепло от стоящего позади неё Кларка. Напряжённый как натянутая до упора струна, он словно излучал защиту, готовый в любой момент спасти её, в очередной раз залезшую в самое пекло.

— Я даже не уверена, существовал ли Дэвис вообще.

Его лицо исказила гримаса боли, а глаза вспыхнули красным. Гнев бурлил внутри, вырываясь на поверхность серыми шипами через гладкую, пока ещё человеческую кожу.

— Неверный выбор, — прорычал он.

В следующее мгновение перед ними стоял Думсдэй — безжалостный монстр, не способный испытывать никаких чувств, кроме желания убивать.

Ещё до того, как он направился сломать ей шею, Хлоя знала, что он ошибся.

Выбора вообще никогда не существовало.

Но даже если бы он был, то в любом из миров Хлоя Салливан предпочла бы Героя Злодею.


End file.
